friends of the past and present
by G.Wings
Summary: *co. authered* 2 friends from Yugis past come back to pay a little visit....What are they hidding?
1. pales it begens

T.L.: Ok this might be a little confusing, but Yugi and the rest speak Japanese right? So, Wisp and Tora are too. So they still speak English as a first language. So when we type Japanese, it's really English.  
  
W: Oo?  
  
T.L.: Or you could just ignore what I just said.  
  
W: On to the story!  
  
Title- UNTITLED rating- G warning-humor, bashing here and there, two oc. disclaimers- WE DONT OWN ANY OF THE YU-GI-OH CAST. NOR DO WE OWN JELLO BRAND ....UMMMMM JELLO THINGYS...THAT WE KNOW OF...WE DONT THINK ONE OF US IS THE HEIR TO THE JELLO THRONE. TAKE NOTICE THAT WE DO OWN THE RIGHTS FOR WISP AND TORA AND THEIR PERSONS. WE ARE THEM. DONT GO USEING US OR THIS FIC WITHOUT THE OK FROM ONE OR BOTH OF THERE SAID WRITES (you can email us at darkangel9568@aol.com and Tigeriss380@aol.com AND DONT WORRIE I'LL SAY YES ^.~ -_-  
  
Our names mean-=-  
  
Wisp: a small wind or other small thing  
  
Aki-fall, autumn  
  
Sakura: cherry blossom  
  
Tora: Tiger  
  
Hoshi: star  
  
Wisp Aki-Sakura and Tora Hoshi sat back in their chairs. This was the third detention Wisp had got Tora into, but there was nothing she could do... Wisp, head strong and stubborn rushed in to things and dragged her best friend Tora along with her. At lest this time it had been for a noble reason. One of the freshmen named Yugi was being picked on. Wisp although rude, was in her own very sick little way, kind and caring or maybe she just wanted to punch something, had rushed in to save the cutey and the large piece of cake that was in the hand of one of the bullies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK! From cam. man~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wisp: *rushing in to save the cake....I mean Yugi, by throwing punches*DARN YOU BUGGERS! *punch* beating up on the chibi *punch* lit'le fresh *punch*men *kick* darn you *punch* HAVE YOU NO!! * eating cake*..'onmor??!(honor)Gr I'll make you pay *bite* _ ewww you taste bad! like JELLO! EW!  
  
Tora: -_-; *turning to Yugi* Don't worry; she'll be done in three min. You ok?Yee look like you've been ta hell and back. Come on.*helps pull Yugi up* Let's get outa here.  
  
The bell rang for lunch Wisp looked up the Tora from the monde of human she was punching.  
  
Wisp:......0.0 wa..was.that the ..the LUNCH BELL!!!?? *jumps up and grabs Yugi Throwing him on her should and grabbing Tora's arm* ITS FISH STICK DAY!  
  
Tora: Wisp.. smell the air member last time it was fish, you almost killed the lunch lady cuz the ....... J-E-L-L-O.....  
  
Yugi:....jello? O_o? and that was HER! *ek!* _  
  
Tora: NOOOOOOOOOO you said the WORD!*try's to pull Yugi off Wisps shoulder without luck*  
  
Wisp: NO!!! NOT JELLO! *starts to growl* Wait,*stops and smells the air*I....*snifffffffff* smell fish sticks, *sniff sniff* month old...tartar stuff *sniffle* Milk...going, going, going, GONE bad. *sssssnnnnifffFFFF* OH! ^.^ hoagie bar! -.- forgot the cash for the bar....bugger and two more things. *sniff* FRIUT CUP! and....*sssnnniiiffffff* SOMEONES B.O!! GOD DAMN! TAKE A BATH! Pegasus! DEAR ME GET _IN_ THE WATER!! PLZ! being rich doesn't mean you don't smell..  
  
Tora: -_-  
  
Yugi: O_o  
  
Wisp:^.^  
  
And so Wisp, Tora and Yugi went in to the lunch room. Well Wisp PULLED them at great speed. Really.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~` from Yugi's view~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Bully-one: Give me your cash shrimp or this cake is going to be thrown at your face! BOOYA!  
  
Yugi: but..I don't ha-  
  
Bully Two: SHUT IT shorty or I'll beat the life outta you!  
  
Yugi: but..  
  
Bully1: We don't care get ready to die.  
  
Yugi: ..*sigh* do what you must I cant pay you. I don't even have money to eat...  
  
Bullies: OH BOOWHOO!  
  
Bullies start to close in with cake when a mean looking girl ran at them yelling.  
  
Girl one: NOOOOOO CAKE SAVE THE CAKKKEEEEEEEE!!! CREAMPUFF!( Her battle cry)  
  
The girl then began to hit the bullies with out hurting the cake in there hand.  
  
Girl one: DARN YOU BUGGERS! *punch* beatin up on the *punch* lit'le fresh*punch* men *kick* darn you *punch* HAVE YOU NO!! * eating cake*..'onmor?(honor) Gr I'll make you pay *bite* . ewww you taste bad! like JELLO! EW!  
  
A 2nd girl came running she was a wee bit shorter but a whole lot nice/saner.  
  
Girl 2: Wisp NO!..*turning to Yugi* ....Hi... I'm Tora. that's Wisp. She smelled the cake in the other half of the school yard and picked up your fear and those two's smell soon after and just look at her..  
  
Yugi: *nod* Hello. thank you for helping me...your friend Wisp looks a little nuts. *smiles*  
  
Tora:*looking at Wisp* No not only does she LOOK nuts She IS nuts.  
  
Yugi:...........  
  
Tora: - -;;; *turning to Yugi* Don't worry. she'll be done in 3 min. You ok? yee look like you've been ta hell and back. Come on.*helps pull yugi up* Lets get outa here.  
  
Yugi could hear the bullies muffled yells as Wisp punched away. Her uniform got ripped and dusty. She picked the mound of human up ( all at once0.o) and shoved it into a near by door ( Which happend to be the Nurse) and kept pounding away while they fell in to the door. as they hit the floor, the lunch bell rang. She looked up.  
  
Wisp:......*0.0* wa..was.that the..the LUNCH BELL!!!??* jumps up and grab Yugi throwing him on her should and grabbing Tora's arm* ITS FISH STICK DAY!  
  
Tora: Wisp.. smell the air member last time it was fish, you almost killed the lunch lady cuz the ....... J-E-L-L-O......  
  
yugi: Jello? what's wrongs with jello?? Don't you like it?? Wisp it was YOU who put poor little Mrs. Bakaerson in the emergence room?!  
  
  
  
2BCON. ........... Well??? ^_^ ^^ R&R or no updates. ! 1 reply = 1 part up ^^ ^_^ Or is that a good thing!? O_o Oo Dum dum dum!!!!!!! 


	2. never look at school lunches the same wa...

Title- UNTITLED Rating- G Warning-humor, bashing here and there, two oc. Disclaimers- WE DONT OWN ANY OF THE YU-GI-OH CAST. NOR DO WE OWN JELLO BRAND ....UMMMMM JELLO THINGYS..THAT WE KNOW OF..I DONT THINK ONE OF US IS THE HEIR TO THE JELLO THRONE. TAKE NOTICE THAT WE DO OWN THE RIGHTS FOR WISP AND TORA ANDTHEIR PERSONS. WE ARE THEM. DONT GO USEING US OR THIS FIC WITHOUT THE OK FROM ONE OR BOTH OF THERE SAID WRITES ( you can email us at darkangel9568@aol.com and Tigeriss380@aol.com AND DONT WORRIE I'LL SAY YES ^.~ -_-  
  
W/T.L.: Here's part two of this strange tale!  
  
T.L.: Wisp... Why DID we write this to begin with?  
  
W: ^_^ lots of sugar ^_^  
  
T.L.: o~K...... all well ^^  
  
Review of last part: Tora: Wisp... smell the air member last time it was fish, you almost killed the lunch lady cuz the....... J-E-L-L-O......  
  
Yugi: Jello? What's wrong with jello?? Don't you like it?? Wisp it was YOU who put poor little Mrs. Bakaerson in the emergence room?!  
  
W/T.L.: Ok here's the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ IN the Lunch room ~~~~~~~~~~~~ cam's view~~~~~~~~~~still in flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yugi sat With Wisp and Tora at a small round table in the far corner of the room, Wisp looked around then to Tora and again to Yugi smiling.  
  
Wisp:*holding up large fish stick and eats it hole in one bite* Ta DA!  
  
Tora:......Jeet Yugi??  
  
Yugi: huh?  
  
Wisp *turning back to Tora and Yugi* she ask jeet?  
  
Yugi: What does that mean??  
  
Wisp: je-et?  
  
Yugi: jeet? 0.o?HUH!?  
  
Tora: did ya E.A.T? Get it? Jeet?  
  
Yugi: OHHHH you're asking if I've eaten yet?  
  
Wisp: yep what took ya?  
  
Yugi: PARDON?  
  
Wisp: nothing  
  
Yugi: You two aren't from around here are you?  
  
Tora: Nope, we just moved here. We're from the U.S. I'm a stubborn P.A. gal and Wisp ova here is a Mississiour Hillbilly. How could you tell?  
  
Yugi: You have accents.  
  
Wisp: ¬.¬ ya gota beef wit at ya car loving- big school going- Duel Monsters playin-oh whine whine whine I'm a Jedi?! Little City Slikin Half pint?  
  
Yugi:???  
  
Tora:-_-  
  
Wisp: ya'll heard me just right ya did.  
  
Tora: NO Swearing! Wispy!  
  
Wisp: blah blah blah I'm Luke skywalker. I'm a Jedi!*mocking*  
  
Tora: Cram it  
  
Yugi: o_O?  
  
Wisp: I SAID STOP WHINEING AND EAT!  
  
Tora: *sighs* And ta think her grades are good.....Fire and Rain help us.  
  
Yugi: so.....  
  
Wisp: So what?  
  
Tora: yaro..... (Rascal)  
  
Wisp: DATS ME ^______________^  
  
Yugi: -_-;  
  
Several minutes latter, a senor student walks up to their table. He's tall with brown hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
Sener: Well well well. What do we have here? Looks like the Kasuka (weakling) found some ppl he can relate to. Minna! (Everyone) Now we got like rejects of all sizes!  
  
Yugi: Onegai (please) leave them alone Kiaba-sama...  
  
Wisp: *eyes narrow* ¬.¬....  
  
Tora: *glances from Kiaba to Yugi to Wisp* .......run..........  
  
Kiaba: What was that you little freak?  
  
Tora: *Stands up and looks him in the eye even through she's shorter* Run as fast as you can or do I need to spell it? R-U-N A-S F-A-S-T A-S Y-O- U C-A-N.  
  
The entire cafeteria freezes.  
  
Kiaba: And why should I?? HM? Is the big bad freshmen gona get me?? O help me. Save me. He stated so very dryly.  
  
Wisp: *growls*.....  
  
Yugi: Wisp?? Are you ok??  
  
Tora: I hope you have health insurance.  
  
Kiaba: Why should you care?  
  
Tora: *glances at Wisp who now looks like a wolf waiting to pounce*  
  
Kiaba: *Follows her gaze* and I should fear a freshman because?  
  
Yugi: *looking shaken* you don't know her. Do you?  
  
Kiaba: Does it matter?  
  
Tora: yes it do-  
  
!!!!CREAMPUFFFFF (from wisp)-  
  
Tora was cut off by a primitive battle cry and a flash that was Wisp as she tackled and started to bet the living day lights out of Kiaba. Now normally, Kiaba could have easily taken down someone three times his size. Even if it was a girl. But this was Wisp and she was mad.  
  
Yugi: *___*  
  
Wisp: YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY HAVING NO FRIENDS?! WELL DO YOU? WELL LET ME TELL YOU! IT NOT! IT DEAD PLAIN SUCKS! SO BEFORE YOU GO AROUND PICKING ON PEOPLE, MAYBE YOU SHOULD THINK A LITTLE FIRST! YOU YOWAMUSHI!!!!(coward)!!!!!! YOU BAKAYARO!!!(Stupid ass)!! YOU KISAMA!!!(bastard)!!!" Wisp spat as she worked.  
  
Tora: Bakakiba yameku! (Stop it, fanged idiot!) *somehow pulls Wisp of off Kiaba*  
  
Wisp: dats me^____________^  
  
By this time some teachers and the entire student were watching. And also so was the principle.  
  
Principle: YOU THREE STOP IT THIS INSTANT! TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!  
  
Tora: ah.....Sir? Kiaba might wana go to the nurse first........not that I care mind you, but blood red does not look good on floor....Sir........  
  
The principle looked at Kiaba who was at the moment twitching in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
Principle: You might be right miss.....what was your name?  
  
Tora: Hoshi  
  
Principle: OK and who's your friend? What your name miss??  
  
Wisp: I'll tell you if I can kick him one more time.  
  
Principle: No  
  
Wisp: darn  
  
All minus Wisp: -_-;  
  
So after Kiaba was taken to the nurse and it was explained that Yugi had nothing to do with it so he went back to class. And that is where our story first started. aka end flash back.  
  
----  
  
Wisp: HEY! I never got to finish MY LUNCH!!!!!!!  
  
Tora: -_-; *Hands Wisp peach tea*  
  
Wisp: ^_^ mmmmmm  
  
Tora: *Sips her own tea* plz R&R We NEED mail!!! 


	3. chapter 3 of our maddness

Title- UNTITLED rating- G warning-hummor, bashing here and there, two oc. disclamers- WE DONT OWN ANY OF THE YU-GI-OH CAST. TAKE NOTICE THAT WE DO OWN THE RIGHTS FOR WISP AND TORA AND THEIR PERSONS. WE ARE THEM. DONT GO USEING US OR THIS FIC WITHOUT THE OK FROM ONE OR BOTH OF THERE SAID WRITES.  
  
Tora: ITS TIME FOR THE TYS!!!! Neo-Cosmic- tytytytytytytytyty!!!! You are the first one to review ^^ ^.^!!!!!!!!! ty again!! And yes, we know that our names mean!! HIPPER HIPPER HIPPER!!!! TYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
review of last part: Wisp: I'll tell you if I can kick him one more time.  
  
princible: No  
  
Wisp: darn  
  
All minus Wisp: -_-;;  
  
So after Kiaba was taken to the nurse and it was explained that Yugi had nothing to do with it so he went back to class. And that is where our story first started.  
  
(aka end flash back.)  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Board. Wisp had though she was board on the plane over from America..... but_THIS_ was..... She couldn't even find a word to describe this.... She decided to bug Tora. It had worked on the plane even though she had almost strangled her because of it. She was about to scream BooYa in Toras ear when remeber the no talking rule.  
  
Wisp: *thinking* No talking? Time for plan B.  
  
Getting out her note book and pencle, she started to write and passed it to Tora.  
  
  
  
NOTE from Wisp to Tora:  
  
Heylo~, ^.^ how are you? im hungery do you think I could eat this note book .ya know the red one I draw in?? how bout if I draw a samywitch (sandwhich)?? Do you have any food on ya?? (//) [candy] mmmm dat would be good right now. owell /\ /\ ^(..)^ [pig face] sooooooo how do you think Yugi-chan is ??? ooohhhhhh well ~ (l) 'ittle piggy  
  
Tora read the note and sighed. Then she wrote back.  
  
NOTE from tora to wisp:  
  
Hi. Well Wisp this is the......first.....second........third...yes its the third detechen you got me into, other wise I'm good. Wisp, last time you ate a note book, it was my HOMEWORK! so don't! if you draw a sand- which it..... well lets just not go there ok? Wisp, I got gum I //// I [stick of gum] and you don't get any!!! MWHAHAHA! Idon't know how Yugi-kuns doin but i do know its better then that Kiaba jerks doing. ~chibi dust ball  
  
And thus the great note passing started.  
  
NOTE From Wisp to Tora  
  
i dont know what Kiaba is doing but he's not paying from it... i got his wallllllittttttt!! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..*opening wallit* HEY! much CASH! and some HARD CANDY! (//\\) [hard candy] yum! Tanks Kiaba! (L) ittle taffer p.s. still want gum  
  
Note From tora to wisp:  
  
0o BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT WISP, WE'RE PAYING DE LAND LADY AND STOP IT! NO POKEY! TEACHER PERSON WILL SEE YOUR FACES! BAKA! ~worryed friend P.s. im chewing the gum NOte Wisp to Tora  
  
lookie i STOLE it ~i~ stole it. I get to say where it goes! Man Tora! YOOUUURRRR not in charge of the rent! I am and and and IM HUNGERY!"  
  
Wisp yelled out loud in Class: YO!YO! He-She Teacher man...lady....ummm Thing! HEEEYYYYYY OVVVVAAAAA HERRRRREEE!! . ew whats that THING on your face! oh.... that..._is_ your...face...........hehehehehe ANYWAY IM JETING From this popcorn stand B-Y-E-B-Y-E * throws note to Tora* LATER Boo-ya! ^_______^  
  
Tora: doh! 


	4. question to the readers

Hi ppl. Should I redo this?? Wolfe doesn't care so should I? I got some ideas and I'm thinking about it so what do you think?  
  
Latter, Tiger Lightwater 


End file.
